WO 03/072263 discloses an electrostatic spraying device having a removable cartridge with a reservoir containing a volume of a liquid composition. The device includes a plunger pump that displaces the liquid out of the reservoir and a nozzle for dispensing the liquid. The nozzle is provided with an emitter electrode which applies a high voltage to the composition being supplied from the reservoir to the nozzle, i.e., electrostatically charge the particles of the liquid composition for spraying the composition by the electrostatic force. In that the liquid composition within the reservoir may be deteriorated upon seeing an electrical current therein, the device is so designed to keep fresh or avoid deterioration of the liquid composition remaining in the reservoir. For this purpose, a field electrode or shield is introduced to surround the reservoir so as to give the same electrical potential to the liquid composition advanced around the nozzle and the composition remaining in the reservoir, and therefore minimizing an undesired current flowing between these zones. Although this scheme of providing the field electrode around the reservoir is suitable for keeping the liquid composition intact, the field electrode itself adds a certain bulk and complexity to the removable cartridge. Consequently, when the cartridge is desired to be sufficiently compact to be easily carried with a person, the cartridge is realized only at an expense of reducing a liquid holding capacity of the reservoir. Thus, there remains a need for making the cartridge as compact as possible, while enabling the cartridge or reservoir to hold a sufficient amount of the liquid composition without causing deterioration during use.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.